


"I taught you how to fly..."

by LovesGrimReaper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Suicide, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/pseuds/LovesGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had dealt with a lot of tough situations in life. Many such so, that could have easily brought his life to an end. Some even brought him right to the edge of that end. And still… as he sat on the ledge of his building… this moment, or the moment that lead to this one, was worst of all.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I taught you how to fly..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song The Pursuit by Evans Blue.
> 
> (Well sorta)
> 
> So a while back my BBF made me listen to this song and it inspired me to write this one shot. Its short and sad but beautiful in a twisted way? IDK. LOL Let me know what you think. Hope it doesn't make people hate me.

Tony had dealt with a lot of tough situations in life. Many such so, that could have easily brought his life to an end. Some even brought him right to the edge of that end. And still… as he sat on the ledge of his building… this moment, or the moment that lead to this one, was worst of all.

“Why…how?”  
Were the questions that Tony repeated as he stared out into the city. A city he had practically ruled. Still does, if you really get down to the bare bones of his business. Still, no answer would ever come. At least not one he was willing to accept. And he knew it. Perhaps that was the worst part. 

He could remember how things had been in the beginning. How he had to hold “His” hand through everything. Sometimes figuratively and sometimes physically. First as a friend. Showing “Him” that he wasn’t a monster. That there was good in him and that the world, with Tony’s help, would see it too. That together they could bring an end to the fear society felt about “Him.”

It might have taken a long while, but eventually Tony being Tony did what no one else could have imagined possible. He got “Him” to stay. He gave “Him” a home. A safe place for the “Other” to stretch his overly large muscles. He provided “Him” with anything and everything he might ever want or need. Showed “Him” he had a true family within the Team. In short Tony had given “Him” the world.

Then over time it changed once more. Friendship evolved into lovers and yeah… Tony taught “Him” that too. The physical as well as the emotional parts. Though to be fair they learned the emotional part together as one. Time would pass, but nearly as much as one would expect beforeTony was finally sure. So sure that this was it because for once his mind and heart were on the same page. Tony had finally found the one person in all the world, perhaps even the universe, who could truly love him as he was. 

And so for a long while things were great. Tony and “He” helped each other grow into the best people they could be. Sharing the light of their love with all who crossed path with them. In short, it was as perfect as any relationship could hope to become. So of course Tony only saw the next step to be the most logical one.

It took time to plan it all. He wanted it to be perfect. As perfect as “He” had become in Tony’s eyes, in his heart. Then finally, when the day arrived he was so full of excitement and energy that he forgot that there were two possible answers that could arise in response to a question of this caliber.

“No”

At first he hadn’t hear it. Or he did and didn’t register it. Then, when it was repeated he thought it was a joke. “He” must be teasing or perhaps toying with him. But once “He” went on to explain, Tony began to understand, truly understand.

He had been so busy planning this night that he hadn’t noticed the changes. Had there been changes? Of course, but none Tony had taken to mean what they actually meant.

“No”

It had been the last thing he had expected to hear, but then again, who was he kidding. So many people had told him he was unlovable. That he would spend the rest of his life alone. So why? Why did he think he could prove them wrong.

The how, Tony didn’t understand, but he knew. He had to have known. How could he have missed the signs. The logic of it. If you teach someone to fly, they are going to fly.

He knew it… just as he much as he knew that if you clipped someones wings they would fall.

And as for Tony. Well his wings had been clipped at the highest hight he had ever flown. So.. it was only to be expected that he would have the greatest distance to fall.

 

And when he pushed himself off the ledge of Stark Tower and began his fall, he knew that this time….. this time “He” wouldn’t be there to catch him. 

His last spoken words being…

“Because I taught “Him” how to fly and he flew away from me.”


End file.
